Four Kings
by DarkBlackHeart
Summary: Four kings rule a high school, all wanting nothing to do with the rest. What happens when another school threatens their reign? ItaNaru
1. The challenge

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but wish I did.

Warning: yaoi: Don't like, don't read.

Summary: Four kings rule a high school, all wanting nothing to do with the rest. What happens when another school threatens their reign? ItaNaru

Ch 1: A threat

"Naru!" Dog boy ran forward, a grin on his face as he pulled the kid into a hallway full of either haters or admirers. After all, there really was no middle in this school. Naruto nodded as some people greeted him warmly and smirked at the glares others shot towards him.

"Kiba, where are you taking me?" Naruto asked after Kiba pulled him past his homeroom class, the only class he had with all three other kings.

"Sasuke wanted to see you again. Something about a message from his brother. He asked me to bring you to him." Kiba explained with a quick grin at hi8s friend who was still being pulled through the halls.

"And of course you obeyed like a loyal dog. I can walk, Kiba!" Naruto snapped, tiring of the arm pulling him along eliciting smirks from his rivals followers. Kiba let go with a roll of his eyes and turned right into a classroom where the raven-haired little brother of Itachi waited, arms crossed and looking out a window with his back to Naruto and Kiba.

"You wanted me, Uchiha?" Naruto snapped, still irritated at Kiba for dragging him around.

"Naruto, my brother wanted me to give you a message." Sasuke said after a while of waiting. Naruto's eye narrowed and Kiba barked out a laugh.

"And his precious kingship couldn't give the message to Naruto himself?" Kiba said, laughter sparking in his eyes. Naruto laughed at the nickname and Sasukes eyes narrowed. "Not impressed, Uchiha. Your brother should be able to face Naruto himself if he has a message for Naruto. No matter what the message is." Naruto held up a hand to stop his best friends tirade.

"What's the message little Uchiha?" Naruto asked, voice hinting at sarcastic. Sasuke did not react to the nickname, at least not visibly.

"My brother wanted you to know that Akatsuki High has issued a challenge to the Kings of Konoha. He said that the four of you should meet in room 211 if you are interested at all. If not, he said that he can handle the fight alone." Sasuke said coolly. Naruto nodded once, and motioned for Kiba to write down the room number so he wouldn't forget.

"I'll be there. Is it kings only or can I bring a friend or two?" Naruto asked.

"Kings only." Sasuke answered and Naruto flashed one of his trademark smiles.

"If that's all, I'll be leaving now. See ya later, Sasuke." Naruto turned on his heel and left, followed quickly by Kiba. Kiba and him began discussing the situation. It seemed strange to them that Itachi hadn't simply eliminated their enemy gang. The four kings, while famous for their separate strengths, were not known for teamwork. Naruto was great at charming. Neji focused more on strategies. Gaara was the fierce one, the symbol that other gangs feared, and Itachi was the powerhouse. He was the one that usually fought the fights. The fact he had called a meeting of all four kings meant the situation was more serious than usual.

But right now, Naruto truly didn't care. He was more focused on the test he had forgotten to study for,

"How'd you do, Naru-sama?" Hinata asked shyly, eyes on the floor and avoiding Naruto's electric blue eyes.

"78%. A whole lot better than I'd thought I'd do. What about you, Hinata?" Naruto asked, eyes bright and shiny, while he headed towards the kings meeting.

"94%" Hinata replied, smiling up at Naruto, who beamed back. Naruto offered congratulations and stopped in front of the classroom the others were in. Hinata left, asking Naruto to tell her cousin hello. After a confirmation that he would, the blonde took a deep breathe and entered.

Itachi sat at the front, eyes out the window and face stoic. Neji and Gaara had similar expressions, and Naruto sighed, once again out of place with the controlled boys that sat in the room waiting for him. Gaara and Neji nodded in greeting while Itachi stood up.

"Akatsuki High School wants a challenge." Itachis said coolly, and the other three nodded.

Naruto spoke up first. "Take care of it, then. That is your job, isn't it, Itachi?" Itachis eyes strayed to the attractive blonde who was so different from the other three. Neji and him were prodigies, and Gaara was a delinquent. Naruto was neither. While Sasuke often called Naruto dobe, Naruto was neither the best nor the worst. He was not the most intelligent in the class, though that was more due to his lack of attention span rather than his lack of intelligence.

Unlike Gaara, Naruto had average grades, but what really captured the others' eyes was his ability to inspire others. No matter who it was, Naruto managed to charm everyone. His blonde hair and blue eyes helped, but he always managed to surprise the others. In fact, Naruto had beaten Neji, Gaara and almost Itachi at fighting. His skills with his fists had earned him a place among the kings, not anything else.

"If I could, Naruto-kun, I would." Itachi replied, cutting off his rambling thoughts. "However, they requested a four-on-four fight with the kings. Winner gets whatever they want." The others watched with apprehension. "They want a team fight, Not one-on-one four ways but one fight where the last team standing wins." Itachi said coolly.

"Then we simply each take one. We make it a one-on-one fight." Neji said icily.

"Why do I have a feeling its not that simple?" Gaara said, speaking up.

"Because it isn't. They have chosen the four on their team. Sasori, Deidara, Kisame and Konan. All four of them are powerhouses and all four of them are known for winning because of teamwork." Itachi continued, his eyes on the others.

"So?" Gaara snapped, watching the raven.

"So, they have the ability to switch opponents mid-battle based on the skill set that each of them possess. No one has won because the four of them cover all the grounds."

"Explain why you couldn't choose three to fight them, big Uchiha. I'm not following why you need us here." Naruto said, watching the other three.

"Naruto-kun, what I'm saying is is that they are better than us. They have the strength to match us hand to hand and have the teamwork to work together." Itachi said with a sigh, eliciting a groan from Gaara.

"Please tell me you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking, Uchiha." Neji said, eyes narrowing.

"What I'm thinking, Neji-kun, is that we are going to have to learn to work together if we actually want to win." Gaara and Neji groaned, Naruto just laughed and Itachis eyes narrowed. "They have already said what they want if they win." Itachi said coolly, catching the other threes attention.

"And?" Naruto urged, leaning forward slightly.

"They want Naruto-kun to transfer to Akatsuki High and join their gang." Naruto's eyes narrowed. Gaara snarled and Neji just sighed.

"The choice is yours, boys. Are you willing to give up one fourth of our power or not? We have a month till the fight. Make your decisions soon." With that, Itachi rose gracefully and left the room leaving the other three to look at each other and to make their decision.


	2. Teamwork begins

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but I do own my story. =)

Warning: Yaoi, don't like, don't read.

Ch. 2

Naruto looked awkward as the other three arrived in the cafeteria. Itachi wanted their answers and had told them to meet at his table. Kiba stood next to Naruto, a relaxed grin on his face. Sasuke walked beside his brother, both having the facial range of a doll. Neji and his girlfriend TenTen walked in together, followed by Rock Lee, and Gaara stalked forward as well, followed by his boyfriend Shikamaru.

"Naruto-kun," Itachi greeted, sitting down at the table and indicating that Naruto should sit beside him. Sasuke and Kiba stood awkwardly behind their respective king, glaring at each other half-heartedly. Gaara walked up and sat on Naruto's o0ther side. Gaara, of the four kings, was the closest to the blonde, actually considering him one of his few friends. Naruto felt the same and greeted him warmly. Neji walked up last and sat on the Uchiha's other side.

The cafeteria, at this point was silent, as few had ever seen the four kings so pleasant to each other. Usually, the kings avoided the others, save for Naruto and Gaara, who everyone knew were friends.

"Have you made your choices?" Itachi asked, glancing around at the group assembled. Neji and Gaara nodded and Naruto just laughed.

"Neji, what is your decision?" Itachi asked, looking at the raven to his left.

"I'll work with you." Neji said, coolly. "We can't afford to lose one fourth of our respect."

"I'm glad you value me so much," Naruto said sarcastically. It means so much." The others just rolled their eyes, used to Naruto's dramatics.

"Naruto, we know your choice, so what about you, Gaara?" Itachi continued, glancing at the redhead on Naruto's right.

"I will not lose Naruto to another gang." Gaara's ice filled tone caused several in the watching cafeteria to shiver. Most watching had no idea what was going on however, so they simply watched confused as the four kings talked about losing Naruto.

"And you, Itachi?" Gaara and Neji turned to Itachi at Naruto's question.

"I will fight with you." The other three nodded and rose to leave the table, their decision made. "Gentlemen, we will meet on the roof directly after school to discuss strategy. I'll see you there." Neji and Naruto both left, leaving to go to their respective corner of the room. Gaara, however, hung back, his eyes watching as Itachi's gaze followed the blonde.

"You like Naruto." It wasn't a question and Itachi's eyes shot up to meet Gaara's. Shikamaru, who hung back, mumbled his trademark phrase "troublesome" before watching as Gaara and Itachi discussed the blonde.

"Is there a problem with that, Gaara-kun?" Itachi replied, gazing up at the teal eyes serenely and stoically.

"Yes." Gaara replied.

"I would have thought you would be happy, Gaara-kun. After all, with one of the three of the kings that aren't Naruto not willing to help the blonde, then the blonde would be at a different school and with a different gang. My liking of Naruto prevented me from allowing that to happen." Gaara narrowed his eyes and Shikamaru and Sasuke both stepped back. The cafeteria, having risen in volume when Naruto and Neji walked away, went silent again and the blonde and brunette kings watched as Gaara and Itachi glared at each other.

"Hurt him, Uchiha, and I will break you." Gaara walked away from Itachi's corner and went over to the blonde who followed him out with a quick glance at Itachi, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said, before lowering his eyes to the older Uchiha. "Don't mind him. He just doesn't like people messing with Naruto after the hell he's gone through. See ya." With that, Shikamaru followed after his boyfriend and the blonde, meeting up with Kiba on the way out.

Gaara glared at the Uchiha, who glared back. Naruto and Neji, neither understanding the situation just sighed and talked to each other. Both had a feeling that this teamwork wouldn't work out. Finally, Neji spoke up.

"I don't care what you problem is. If you want to lose Naruto, fine. We only lose a fourth of our power and all of our schools backing. But if that's alright with you, then I don't care." Neji returned to his conversation with Naruto, who grinned wildly at Neji's outburst. Gaara and Itachi both turned their gaze to the blonde who spoke with Neji while trying not to watch the raven who was currently staring at him.

"What is the plan, Neji?" Gaara asked eyes on the brunette.

"I already have TenTen and Rock Lee working on the strengths of our opponents, and they should be coming to drop those off shortly. My cousin Hinata is working on getting her sister Hanabi to get some of our relatives who go to the school to gain some support for us inside. Once we have that, we need to train to perfect our fighting styles. We have a month until the fight." Naruto grinned at him and thanked him for his work. He turned to the others.

"As for my part, I already got the principals of both schools to agree to let us fight. Tsunade just said that we have to win because of the other principal. Apparently, Jiraiya, the other principal, and her went to school together and he's a big perv. He said it was fine, as long as if their school won that I upheld our end of the bargain and transferred. I also arranged a meeting with Konan, the only girl in their group and the leader, for next week, so we have a week to decide what we want should we win." Naruto grinned and turned to Gaara.

"The other side is scared of me and I issued a threat to the school. No one else but those four will interfere." Gaara said teal eyes sparkling sadistically.

"The Uchiha trainers will help us train to counter their techniques. Once we have that, we shouldn't lose strength-wise." The other three nodded.

"My youthful kings," all three turned at the entrance of Lee, who smiled brightly. "I have the information that you requested, the other team is not as youthful as you-" Neji cut Lee off with a wave of his hands.

"The information?" Neji requested, turning to bushy brows as Naruto so fondly called him.

"Right, my youthful king. Sasori is a strong fighter. He is said to be able to make an illusion that there are one hundred different opponents. He is quite youthful. Deidara is a mad bomber. He can make bombs fast. It is very useful." Itachi cut him off.

"How does Deidara fight hand-to-hand?"

"He's fast. The fastest of the four opponents, my youthful king."

"Next?" Neji urged Lee on.

"Konan, their leader, is the strategist of their group. She reminds me of Neji-sama. And Kisame is very strong. Stronger than most but his stamina is the thing that is the most shocking. He could rival Naruto-sama in stamina." Lee finished. Neji dismissed him and Lee ran out, yelling about how his youthful kings were more youthful than their opponents.

"Sasori is like you, Gaara-kun." Itachi began, surmising the information they had just received. "Deidara, despite the bombing part, is a good opponent for myself. Neji would then be against Konan, their leader and Naruto would be against Kisame." Neji nodded and the other two agreed.

"But we can't guarantee that's how the fight will turn out," Neji mused. "We all need to be able to counter all techniques just in case. Also, we need to allocate a spokesperson for our group. I mean, usually just Itachi takes care of the fight but since we are all together…" All four looked at each other and Gaara spoke up first.

"Naruto." Itachi and Neji agreed. The blonde simply sighed.

"So what next?" Naruto asked, coolly.

"Now, we get to the teamwork part." Neji said, with a quick, mean grin. The others groaned. This would not work out well.


	3. Painful encounter

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but I do own my story. =)

Warning: Yaoi, don't like, don't read.

Ch 3

It was awkward for them, given that none of them knew how to work with the others. For the most part, Naruto was the only one that everyone got along with. Neji had no issues with the blonde, despite the fact that the bonde annoyed him. Gaara and Naruto were good friends and Itachi had a crush on Naruto so he didn't purposely antogonize the youngest of the four.

Neji got along with Itachi but not Gaara, complaining that Gaara was sadistic, and Gaara and Itachi did not get along. In fact, they got into three fights within an hour, irritating the other two to no end.

"If you want me to leave just say so." Naruto hissed, finally snapping at the other twos antics. Naruto had no problem with either one, but together they were insufferable. Itachi and Gaara glared at each other once more before apologizing to the blonde king, who nodded and flashed them a smile. They continued on with the various teamwork activities that Kakashi-sensei had suggested for them to do after learning of their upcoming fight. Anko-sensei had also given them suggestions, but after hearing them they decided to stick with Kakashi's.

Which was why, currently, they were trying various trust activities. Naruto passed them all, given that he was naturally trusting. Itachi managed fairly well when paired with Neji and vice versa but when either of the dark-haired kings were paired with Gaara, they failed, though Neji had improved a lot whereas Itachi was in the exast same place as they started.

Naruto and Neji stepped off to the side to watch Gaara and Itachi fail again. Naruto sighed and stepped in between the two stoic teenagers.

"Let's try something different. Fight it out. Itachi, try to learn some of Gaara's techniques and vice versa. Make it work, please." Naruto said and returned to the place by Neji. Neji smiled at the blonde.

"I don't think this will work," Neji bean doubtfully, returning his attention to the fight which was rapidly getting bloodier.

"Any other ideas?" Naruto asked, head in his hands.

"None. I'm sorry." Neji answered watching as the blonde sighed and stood.

"I give up." Naruto muttered turning to leave. They had been working for three day straight and Itachi and Gaara hadn't improved in the slightest. "We'll try something new tomorrow." With that, Naruto left the roof of the building and stopped by his locker to pick up his math book. Kiba waited at the front door for him and Naruto strode passed him, causing the dog lover to have to run to catch up.

"That bad, huh?" Kiba asked, watching his friends blue eyes flicker with different emotions: anger, hurt, betrayal, and amusement all passed through. A combination, Kiba thought, that only Naruto could manage.

"Neji managed just fine, but Itachi and Gaara refuse to even try. It's like they don't even care about whether or not I leave." Naruto explained, hopping onto his bike and slipping on his helmet. Kiba just shook his head. His friend was wrong. It was because they cared too much.

Neji, for the first time in a long time, lost his temper. Itachi and Gaara had been having an insult and glaring match for nearly fifteen minutes after the blonde had left, upset. Both had noticed and immediately blamed the other. Neither had bothered to ask Neji why Naruto left and neither had bothered to follow the blonde even though he was clearly upset.

"Both of you shut up." Neji yelled, for the first time that he could remember. Gaara and Itachi turned to him in shock. "Naruto left because you two were too busy arguing and hating each other to try and work out your differences. Imagine how he must feel, Gaara, when one of his _friends _doesn't even care enough about him to try. Imagine how he must feel, Itachi, when the one who got us together in the first place doen't care enough about him to stop fighting and learn to work together. One month. All you have to do is learn teamwork for one fucking month and then you can go back to hating each other. Got it?"

Itachi opened his mouth but shut it at the glare he recieved from Neji.

"I don't care how you do it, but if you come to school tomorrow and act like you did today, I will tell Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Lee and anyone else who cares for the blonde how you two betrayed him and let them deal with it. Fix it. I don't care how." With that, Neji followed Naruto's path off of the roof leaving two stunned kings in his path.

Naruto looked out the window, eyes downcast.

_"You're a monster Naruto. Go die."_

_"You shouldn't be alive."_

_"You should have died too."_

His memories weren't happy ones, but what happened today hurt more than his past, Gaara and Itachi, He thought, eyes on the sky. He had been surprised and touched when the other three agreed to work together. He had been eager to try, and try he had. Neji had quickly made progress, getting along with all three of them and he himself had no issues. The instant Itachi and Gaara had to work together, things went downhill. They had argued about various things and refused to compromise.

Still, it was only the first day of the teamwork excercises, but if Itachi and Gaara couldn't get along, they would lose the fight and Naruto would transfer. He would have no choice. Maybe tomorrow would be better, he thought before drifting off to sleep.

The door slammed shut and Naruto's eyes shot open seconds later. His step-father, Orochimaru, stood in the door, soaked by rain Naruto hadn't realized was falling. Orochimaru was drunk. That much was obvious. Normally, Naruto was hidden when he got home, but when the blonde fell asleep, he gave up his chances at hiding.

Naruto flinched when the first punch came and tried to dodge, only ending up making his step-father angrier. Naruto back up, but it was too late. After a barrage of punche, kicks and insults, Naruto fell unconcious, leaving his body open for his step-father to play with

Naruto didn't show up to before school. Kiba glanced up at the clock worriedly before telling Kurenai-sensei that he didn't feel good and leaving the room. Gaara, Neji and Itachi all were equally worried, and went up to the teacher asking if they could go check on Naruto. Given their titles, Kurenai allowed it and they left, walking up to Kiba who was grabbing an umbrella.

"Where' s Naruto?" Gaara asked, eyes on the brunnette.

"I don't know. He never misses school, no matter how sick he is. That's why I need to find him. If he's not here then that is really, really bad." With that, Kiba moved toward the door and Itachi pulled out a cell phone, calling his chaffeur, who arrived in a matter of minutes. In an unspoken agreement, they all slipped into the limosine, and Kiba gave Naruto's address.

They arrived at the simple house and Kiba rushed up to the door, checking the door to see if it was locked. It wasn't which surprised the kings but not Kiba, and he entered the house, motioning for the other three to be silent. Sneaking through, Kiba turned down the hallway and gasped slightly before running forward. The other three followed and gaped in shock. Naruto, on the ground, lay with blood on his face and on his legs where he looked to be cut up pretty bad. The worst part, though, was that he was naked, and it was pretty obvious he had been violated. He ws barely concious and didn't acknowledge any of them.

Neji dialed 911. The ambulance arrived and Kiba got in with the blonde, while Itachi instructed the driver to follow the ambulance. A nurse from the hospital and a classmate of theirs rushed out. She gave orders and the others obeyed. "Call Tsunade-sama. She needs to know about this." With that, Sakura turned to the rest and demanded the story. Kiba told most of it, given that he'd known it had happened before. Usually, Naruto hid when Orochimaru was drunk, but evidently, he wasn't able to this time.

Sakura nodded and motioned for the four of them to follow, instructing them on how to handle a rape victim. With that, she stepped away, informing them that a special unit team would be handling the rest. The four entered the room where the blonde lay.

He stared up at them with dull blue eyes.


	4. Healing Path

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Naruto but I don't

Warning: This is Yaoi, don't like then don't read. Also, there are hints of rape, but nothing too explicit,

Enjoy...

Healing Path

Kiba grinned at his friend and began to chat about useless stuff. The other kings just crowded stoically around them. Naruto warmed up slowly to his friends that stood there and blinked at Itachi and Gaara, who hadn't said a word, bad or good, to each other the entire time. It was an improvement, Naruto thought, before returning his gaze to Kiba. Kiba smiled at them, knowing that they understad that the blonde did not need them arguing on top of everything else.

"Why am I in a hospital?" Naruto asked after ending a discussion about ramen and which type was the best. "How bad was it?" Naruto added, wincing at the pain that shot through his back.

"You were unconcious and cut up pretty bad, but it was still pretty minor." Kiba replied. Itachi, Gaara and Neji narrowed their eyes. If this was minor, what was bad?

"Did you tell the cops what happened?" Naruto asked, watching his friend.

"I told them that you were raped in an alleyway and managed to get home before you collapsed. It's along the lines of most of your stories and believable. They wont be looking at Orochimaru." Naruto nodded and thanked him. Neji stepped forward.

"If your step-father did this to you, why not tell the police?" Naruto just shook his head and so Kiba answered for him.

"Naruto did. The cops believed him and sent him to court but the evidence they had was tampered with and so Orochimaru got off and it was a lot worse the next day. The bastard, days later, claimed his step-son had run away and was looking for him 'desperately.' Naru was actually at his friend Kabutos house, and Orochimaru was visiting him, constantly."

Neji winced and Gaara's eyes narrowed. Itachi simply pulled out his cell phone and called his secretary in the family business. "Karin, get me all the information that you can on Orochimaru and his contacts in the police. Send it to the hospital." Itachi hung up and noticed that everyone was looking at him.

"It seems strange to me that the evidence was tampered with and the poilce didn't go searching for a run-away. We'll find out briefly if he has any influence in the department and if so, the Uchiha's can pretty easily take care of it." Gaara smile sadistically and everyone shivered.

"So you are useful, Uchiha." It was as close to a compliment as Gaara ever got with anyone besides Naruto so Itachi gave his thanks. "What next?" Gaara asked, sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"Did they say how long I'd be in here?" Naruto asked squirming.

"They said at most another week and at soonest tomorrow. The need to make sure that your body is functioning after-" Neji trailed off.

"After I was raped? You can say it, Neji. I was raped. It was bad. Let's smile and move on." Kiba just grinned at his friend, when the door was opened and the man they had been discussing stepped in.

"Naruto," Orochimaru said, entering the room gracefully. "How are you feeling?" Naruto tensed and Kiba answered.

"He doesn't remember much of what happened, just enough so that I could tell the police the story." Naruto shrugged apologetically. He had learned to be a good actor with his bastard of a step-father.

"Do enlighten me," The bastard said with a smile stepping into the room and acknowledging the others, though his eyes rested on the Uchiha.

"I was hurt in an alley on the way home from school," Naruto began, watching his step-fathers reaction. He simply scowled and motioned for Naruto to continue. "I managed to crawl home afterwards and collapsed." Naruto finished, not adding any unnecessary and fake embellishments.

"And how much of it do you remember?" Orochimaru asked, stepping closer to his son menacingly.

"Not much." Naruto answered immediately and dully. His words were without the emotions that the four teenagers were so used to hearing. Naruto ignored the different reactions and waited for his step-fathers next words.

"I see. I cannot help but wonder, Naru-chan, why you were out so late last night. You will naturally come home as soon as possible from now on to prevent something similar from happening. The head nurse had cleared you, so it's time we head home."

"Actually, Naruto is behind on the review for our science test and I wanted to go over it with him. Do you mind if I take him home with me and return him to you later?" Neji cut in, stepping in front of the blonde. While Neji was not the best of friends with the energetic blonde, he was not willing to let Naruto go home with Orochimaru now or ever. Orochimaru nodded once in agreement.

"Will he be staying the night, Mr...?"

"Hyuuga, sir, and yes. We have a really important test soon and Naruto won't get an extention from Anko-sensei." Orochimaru nodded in agreement and left the room after everyone said goodbyes through clenched teeth. Naruto just smiled at Neji for the save. Neji nodded in return and a nurse came in and went over the details of Naruto's medicines. Itachi told them to send the bills to the Uchiha household, which Naruto protested vehemently. Itachi, however, got his way, saying he was making it up to the blonde for the wasted time that Naruto had used on team-building involving him and Gaara.

Gaara and Itachi helped Naruto out to the limo that waited in the front, courtesy of the Hyuuga's and both slipped in beside the blonde, Kiba following suit. They began to talk about the 'test' that Neji had made up in order to give the blonde an escape root. Thankfully, it worked and they all arrived at the Hyuuga mansion where guard welcomed the teenagers inside. Hinata, shy as always, greeted them at the door.

"Kiba-san, Neji, Itachi-sama, Gaara-sama, Naru-sama, it's rare t-to see you f-five together." Hinata stuttered with a blush. Naruto grinned and Hinata smiled back.

"We're here for some bonding." Naruto explained. After a brief conversation with the heiress, the five moved into a sitting room that was sound proofed and began to talk about the upcoming fight. Gaara expressed his worries about the upcoming fight, but Naruto brushed it off, saying he'd be fine. None of the others however were convinced. In the middle of the argument, the blondes phone rang and Naruto answered it without checking caller ID.

"Hello? Konan? Yes this is Uzumaki Naruto... I was in the hospital... No don't bother postponing the fight..." Itachi held out his hand and the blonde switched it over to him.

"This is Uchiha Itachi... We have a meeting in a week and we can decide whether or not Naruto-kun can fight in that meeting... No, this won't affect the terms of our agreement...Yes, thats fine... Have a good day." Itachi cut off the phone call and handing it back to the pouting blonde. Gaara just laughed and ruffled the spiky hair. Neji smiled softly, glad the blonde was already back to normal. Kiba watched with a frown. None of the others were close enough to see the pain in the blondes eyes, though he noticed the way Itachi treated the blonde as though he were the most precious thing in the world. Gaara, too, was overprotective and Neji acted more like a close friend. Last time Orochimaru raped Naru, Naruto hid his emotions for months, letting nothing out. Would that happen again?

Flashback

Naruto smiled that same bright, fake smile to everyone. Everyone believed it, even Kiba. He went on with life, acting as though nothing happened until Kiba followed the blonde up onto the roof of the building after a talk in health about sex safety. Naruto had flinched and asked to be excused, saying he was sick. Kiba followed, telling the teacher he needed to check on his friend. Itachi followed their movements out of the room with his eyes, but nothing more.

"What would happen if I jumped?" The question shocked the dog-lover. He had no idea how to reply to that and so he simply moved over to his boisterous friends other side. "My step-father wouldn't care. He'd have only lost a toy. No one in class would, especially not Neji or Itachi. Gaara might, but he'd get over it. And I'd be happier." Naruto added, his eyes on the ground below him.

"And me, Naru? Tsunade? Kakashi-sensei? Iruka-sensei? Sakura-chan? All those irritating fangirls that love you so much? What would we do when you're gone, man? You matter. Your step-father is sick, and there is not a thing I can do to stop him, but I can stay by your side and I can make you keep living. You're my best bud. Who else would pull pranks on the other kings with me? Smile Naru." Kiba had no idea what else to say so he cut himself off.

Naruto smiled gently and answered, "I'm not sure that anyone needs me anymore, Kiba. But thanks anyway."

End Flashback

Itachi glanced and Kiba a motioned for him to walk out into the hallway. Gaara followed them with his teal eyes, but decided he'd grill Itachi for detail later. Naruto needed him here right now.

"Why is Naruto hiding his emotions?" Itachi asked, leaning against the wall. Kiba glanced at him in surprise. He hadn't realized that the Uchiha had noticed. Kiba informed Itachi of the past and Itachi scowled. "Naruto can't hold it in. It could kill him. How did you get him to let go last time?" Kiba just smirked ironically.

"I didn't. He threatened to jump, or hinted at it. This time, he just might. It's getting worse and there isn't a damn thing I can do about it." Kiba said, hand flying out into the all beside him. Itachi watched the outburst, understanding quite well the Inuzuka's emotions.

"The Uchiha family has a lot of influence. I'll talk to father and see what he can o about Naruto's situation. As for the emotional part, I'm good at manipualting people so I might be able to get Naruto to let loose, but I think that Gaara would be better for the job. Anyway,let's get back. We'll do what we can. The rest, unfortunately, we will have to leave to Naruto-kun." Itachi strode back in the room and Kiba watched him go.

"I hope you can do something. Uchiha. I hope you can fpick up the pieces. I wish you the best of luck." Kiba followed Itachi into the room.


	5. Friendly Guarddogs

Disclaimer: Wish I owned Naruto but I don't

Warning: This is Yaoi, don't like then don't read. Also, there are hints of rape, but nothing too explicit,

Enjoy...

Four Kings

Ch 5

"Hey, Naru?" Kiba called, preparing for bed inside the Hyuuga mansion. Naruto was currently in the bathroom and had been for the last hour. Finally, Kiba got tired of waiting and approached his blonde friends' sanctuary.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding hoarse.

"The other kings are worried." Kiba said, leaning against the wall opposite the door.

"Why? They don't care." The reply came, but Kiba heard a slight broken sob, and sighed. He left to go talk to Neji about destroying property and returned with an angry redhead, a slightly irritated brunette and a stoic raven following.

"Come out, blondie." Kiba said, his voice slightly irritated.

"I seem to recall that I pull rank over you, dog-breath." Came Narutos reply, voice softer than normal. The four exchanged looks before Gaara took a breath.

"Come out, Naruto." Gaara snapped. "Or we are breaking down the door." Naruto audibly sighed.

"Let me guess. We refers to Kiba, Gaara and Neji."

"No. We applies to myself, Dog-boy, Neji and Itachi. And if you don't open the door by the count of 5, we have the Hyuuga's permission to break it down and we will personally drag you out of the bathroom. Let us in." Gaara began to count and when he got to four, the door unclicked but did not open. The four looked at each other before Itachi opened the door slowly, making sure the blonde wasn't in its path. Naruto was sitting on the seat, ankles crossed and eyes red from crying. His head was hanging defeated and the other four glanced at the phone on the counter by Naruto. Seeing their eyes, Naruto slid the phone to Gaara who opened it quickly after entering the password.

_Naruto, you will be spending the next three days at my house once you get back from the Hyuugas as punishment for going to the hospital and informing your friends of your location. Tell your school you will be out for a week. _

_Kabuto_

Neji narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Itahi and Gaara glanced quickly but meanaingfully at each other before Itachi politely excused himself and walked off, his phone to his ear. Gaara moved to one side of the blonde and Kiba moved straight in front of him.

"What do I do?" The silence had gone on for awhile before the blonde finally spoke up, his eyes on his best friend. Kiba had no idea, but ran through his head how to cheer up the blonde who would soon be going through hell. Finally, it was Neji who spoke, deciding the best way was to try to cheer him up with food.

"Would you like to go for some ramen? Ichirakus should be open right now." Naruto smiled gently at the brunette but his smile did not reach his eyes. The bright blue eyes had lost their shine again. Gaara nudged Naruto and Naruto obligingly scooted over, and Gaara wrapped a friendly arm around his shoulders and began to stroke the golden hair.

"Naruto, my father has requested that the four of us go to his house in order to prepare for Akatsuki's challenge. Do you mind if I call your step-father and ask for permission? If an Uchiha requests, it's unlikely that anyone would turn them down. Especially if he was paying the medical expenses." Naruto's head popped up and looked at the satisfied raven. Fugaku Uchiha was not particularly pleased but hearing the edited version of the situation and the word 'please' from the prideful Itachi had convinced him to allow it.

"I don't mind." Naruto said, and Gaara pushed Narutos phone to Itachi who grabbed it and scrolled through it to find Orochimaru's number. Finding it, he dialed and held the phone up to his ear.

_"Orochimaru speaking." _The snakelike voice angered the Uchiha but Itachi kept his calm and spoke softly to the snake on the other end.

"This is Uchiha Itachi, one of Narutos friends from the hospital. Naruto is on pain medication and, given the risks involved, my father has requested that Naruto heals at the Uchiha residence where a doctor can come immediately if there are any issues. I was calling to gain your permission." Orochimaru paled slightly when he heard the name but smirked after a second knowing how to get his way with his favorite toy.

"Why is it that my step-son is not the one speaking? Is he alright?" Orochimaru asked carefully, making sure to add enough worry as to not make the Uchiha suspicious.

"Naruto is asleep. If you wish, I could wake him up but it would be unwise." The reply was short and contained a warning. "I considered using my own phone but feared you would not pick up."

"I see. If you could, I would very much like to talk to Naru. I'm quite worried about him." Orochimarus threat was much less veiled than Itachis and Itachi sighed but at a nod from Naruto handed over the phone to the blonde, who didn't have to act exhausted.

"If I agree to allow you to rest at the Uchiha's mansion, understand that your punishment will be extreme and you will not go to the hospital this time." Naruto paled majorly but shook his head when Itachi reached for the phone. "Given that, do you still wish to recover at the Uchiha's or will you and I visit Kabuto for a week as a punishment for your actions today?" Itachi grabbed the phone back against Naruto's will.

"This is Itachi speaking. I would like to know, Orochimaru-san, why Naruto-kun just paled tremendously. It is not good for an injured person to look that way." Naruto tried to grab the phone back but Gaara and Neji held him away. "Understand this. Naruto _will _be spending an indefinate amount of time at the Uchiha residence, with or without your permission until the Uchiha deem that his story is indeed accurate. This is, understand, not Naruto's choice but mine and my fathers. Have a wonderful day. I do hope that we do not meet again." With that, Itachi shut the phone with finality. Naruto didn't know whether to shout in joy that he was free or dread the moment when Uchiha Fugaku decided that the blonde had overstayed his welcome.

"Itachi, sometimes your family scares me." Neji said, eyes on the satisfied black-haired boy in front of them. Itachi just laughed before turning to Naruto.

"See? Problem solved. He does not need to know that I know the situation nor does he need to understand that father knows little other than that you were injured and we have a fight to prepare for." Naruto nodded thinking it through and then smiled brightly at the Uchiha who stood in front of him.

Kabuto and Orochimaru, were, on the other hand, furious. There wasn't a thing they could do if their toy was indeed in te hands of Uchiha Fugaku and his son. They had power and influence that Orochimaru could only dream of and if they tried anything, they would sign their own death warrant. Naruto had a knack for finding the best protectors. Not only did he have an Uchiha on his side, but he was at the Hyuuga mansion with a Subaku for a guard dog. They couldn't do a thing about it.

"Orochimaru-sama, tonight is the only night that Uchiha, Hyuuga and our toy will not be under the Uchiha's protection. If Naruto says one wrong word to them, Itachi and Fugaku will keep him under their thumb forever. We need to act quickly." Orochimaru shook his head.

"We cannot afford to act now. The Uchiha heir is at the Hyuuga residence and the Hyuuga aren't ones to laugh at either. Naruto is truly out of our reach. The best we can do is follow him at school using Sai and hope that the Uchiha and his friends don't suspect anything. Besides, rumor has it that the **_school_** Akatsuki wants Naruto to transfer if the four Kings lose a fight. Given that the Akatsuki have never lost, its safe to say that Naruto will at least be injured with the rest of them. If not, then we just have to try something else."

"So for now, we wait?" Kabuto asked, scowling at the news they had recieved.

"For now, we wait." Orochimaru confirmed. _I'm coming for you, little fox, and there isn't a thing you can do to stop me. _

_**(A/N) I'm sorry for the incredibly late update. I really don't have an excuse other than the fact that I was too lazy to write. I have a poll going on on my profile for a new Naruto story pairing and I'm also going to be starting a new story about Naruto. For those of you that read Golden and Black, please note that I will be updating when I can but it might not be for the next couple of weeks. Anyway, thanks for reading and staying with me throughout it all. As always, if you have a suggestion, comment or concern, please give me a review and I will likely message you back. On that note, I will say goodbye. **_

_**DarkBlackHeart 3**_


End file.
